The emergence of the Internet has ignited an evolution of distributed information technology systems. Information technology systems include information services that enable users with a myriad of functions, such as the ability to purchase services and/or goods at anytime and at any place in the world.
Although information services have provided nearly instant access to information, numerous security risks exist. For example, some transactions may include sensitive or private information such as social security numbers, credit card numbers, and/or other information. Private information can be exposed or lost between one or more wired/wireless entities within an information service infrastructure (i.e., a network enterprise including one or more data stores, one or more software applications, and computing devices interconnected through wired and/or wireless means).
Private information is readily exposed within the service infrastructure as a result of inadequate filtration of information from a data store within the service infrastructure. One method utilized for providing security includes various modifications to applications. The modifications can include rules used for filtering private information. However, applying security modifications to each application requires a considerable amount of resources for coding and development.